Trick and Treat
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Ciel wakes up from sleeping in his office from looking over papers. He calls for Sebastian and Claire but gets no answer. A female voice then guides him out of the manor and into the dark forest. Based on the vocaloid song "Trick and Treat"


**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to my little one-shot! This one-shot is based on the vocaloid song "Trick and Treat"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor Vocaloid  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic and the OCs

***Re-edited 10/20/2012**

* * *

**Trick and Treat**

* * *

It was another one of those nights where the Phantomhive Manor sat in silence under the moonlight. A light breeze blew and countless of leaves danced in the direction of the wind.

A short figure stirred in its seat behind the huge desk of the study/office. A blue eye slowly opened, the owner of the blue colored eye is Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family. Ciel stretched his arms over his head as he made a long drowsy yawn, he rubbed his visible eye and noticed that he had fallen asleep at his desk while looking over dozens of paperwork. Ciel ran a hand through his navy blue hair and sighed in annoyance, he looked out of the large window behind him to see the full moon hanging in the midnight sky.

Wait...midnight?

Ciel clicked his tongue, why in the world did Sebastian leave him sleeping at his desk!? The butler should know better than to do that since they were assigned to solving a string of murders by Her Majesty, Ciel stood up from his black leather chair "Sebastian! Claire!" There was no answer nor the slightest sound of footsteps, Ciel was about to call out to butler and maid until a song reached his ears. He couldn't make out the words of the song but the young earl knows that the voice belongs to Claire Michaelis.

The young earl walked around his desk and towards the door. He opened the door and looked both ways, the voice is certainly Claire's but the lyrics of the song that she's still singing is not understandable. Ciel closed the door behind him as he walked out into the dark hallway, he turned to the left and started walking. Giggling then caught his attention, Ciel stopped in his tracks and whirled around to see nobody.

"Ciel...over here~!" Ciel looked behind him but nobody was there, the voice giggled again "Over here~! Hehehe~!" He looked out of the nearest window that looked out to the garden and saw a figure walking through it and disappear in the forest.

Ciel clicked his tongue before running out of the manor and towards the garden, he looked around but saw no sign of the person in black. Just then, another voice sounded and it was Sebastian "This way, young master." Without hesitation, Ciel ran into the forest and disappeared in the darkness. The young earl panted heavily as he continued to run through the dark forest, he looked up to see the moon's light through the close branches of the trees above him "Just a little closer, young master..."

"Sebastian! Claire! Where the bloody hell are you two!" Ciel shouted, enraged at this so-called act of the two servants. In all honesty, this is idiotic! He almost lost his footing but regained his balance and continued running "Sebastian! Claire!"

Claire's bubbly giggling sounded once again and it sounds like she was nearby, "No need to fuss! You're almost there!" After who-knows for how long Ciel has been running for, he slowly came to a stop. He looked up with red cheeks and sweat trailing down his face to see an abandoned estate. The windows of the estate are either shattered seperately or altogether, crows cawed from above as they circled the abandoned estate in the sky.

In a blink of an eye, there stood both Sebastian and Claire at the manor's front double doors. Ciel gritted his teeth, "What is the meaning of this!?" He exclaimed, he was about to say something else until Claire interrupted him.

"You're made it just in time~!" She said with an innocent smile "The game is about to begin!"

The young earl looked at the demons with a confused look, "A game?" He muttered with a frown "Is that the reason why you made me run all the way out here!? For a bloody game!?" Sebastian and Claire looked at each other with raised eyebrows then turned back to the young earl with almost identical shit-eating grins "What are you two grinning about?" In a flash, Claire appeared beside him and linked her arms with his "Sebastian! Tell your daughter to let go of me!"

Oddly, Sebastian ignored the given order. He simply followed behind them as Claire dragged him inside of the abandoned estate. The double doors slammed shut once they entered, Ciel couldn't see anything due to the darkness that shrouded the insides of the manor. Where are Sebastian and Claire even here? Ciel doesn't know whether he should be slight afraid or not but all he knew was that he had a mixture of feelings stirring inside of him. Confusion, anger, and...fear?

A light suddenly switched on, Ciel covered his eye from the direct light. He uncovered his visible eye to see that he was in a study? _'How did I get here?'_ The young earl thought to himself, he looked around to see bookshelves lined up against both of the walls, he did a double-take to see Sebastian and Claire standing on each side of the large desk that he sat behind. The demonic butler poured some tea into a small teacup and placed it in front of Ciel. It's high time that Ciel finds out what the hell is going on with the two servants, "Sebastian, what are you two doing here?" He asked "And why didn't you answer me earlier!?" Ciel let out a breath, he took a sip of his tea then recoiled at the taste...cinnamon? Since when was there cinnamon in any kind of tea?

"Is something the matter, young master?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian to see him with a confused look "You don't seem well..."

Ciel didn't what the heck is going on with him, his eyes began to drift close. The last thing he saw before blacking out were Sebastian's and Claire's smirks towards him.

* * *

[Dream]

_A little boy with navy blue hair dashed through the hallway with a bright smile on his face, he stopped and turned around to face two people dressed in black. The little boy laughed and dashed towards the two people in black. The girl in black grabbed the boy's hands and started spinning around in circles. The boy laughed joyfully while the girl and man just smiled. After spinning around circles, the small boy ran over to the man in black._

_Unknown to the boy, their eyes glowed hot pink._

[End of Dream]

* * *

Ciel snapped his visible blue eye open, what in God's name was that kind of dream? He looked around to see himself laying in a large bed with several Funtom rabbits laying around his body and all of them had a kitchen knife stabbed in their bodies _'What's going on here!?'_ Ciel thought to himself. Claire's giggle then caught his attention, he lazily shifted his gaze to Sebastian and Claire standing around a small table off to the side.

On the table, sat two plates of vanilla cakes with strawberries and two cups of tea. Claire placed her cup of tea down onto its saucer, Ciel's visible eye widen as he glanced at their shadows to see that the shadows took the form of dolls. He looked at Claire who stared back at him with a beaming smile, Sebastian followed her line of sight and smirked to see that the young master has finally woken.

"My, my," Sebastian began "We weren't expecting you to wake up so early, young master." Ciel slowly sat, he looked behind him through the window to see that the full moon is still out. How is that even possible? He turned back around to see Sebastian and Claire standing in front of him.

"Heavens!" Claire exclaimed with a frown, "If that blindfold of yours comes loose then I'm going to have to blind you myself~" Ciel shivered uncomfortably, since when did Claire suddenly become creepy? She is Sebastian's daughter after all but that doesn't explain her gorging his eyes out. Claire unwrapped the blindfold from Ciel's head and pushed up the corners of his mouth with her index fingers so that it seemed like he was smiling.

Ciel slapped her hands away from, "What's wrong young master?" Sebastian asked him as their eyes began to glow hot pink with slitted pupils "We've never expected to see you shivering in fear like a pathetic little mouse."

"This an order!" The young earl shouted, "Drop this act right now! And explain yourselves!"

Claire frowned, "Act?" She looked at her father "What act?"

"Young master, surely you've taken in the sight of the manor." said Sebastain and Ciel looked at him with confusion "We _are_ at the Phantomhive Manor," Ciel began to scoot back until he fell off of the bed and landed on his back with a loud 'thump!' "How could you not recognize your very own home, young master?"

"Shut up!" Ciel dashed out of the room as Sebastian's and Claire's laughter echoed through the enitre manor. Suddenly, things around him became clear. The portraits on the walls showed a various pictures of him when he was younger and holding two dolls that look exactly like Sebastian and Claire. Ciel stared at the pictures with wide eyes, he shook his head and continued his way out of the so-called Pahntomhive Manor.

He quickly decended down the grand stairscase and bursted through the double doors. Ciel almost lost his footing as he continued running through the forest _'This is not real...this is not real...this is just some idiotic dream...'_ Eventually the manor disappeared behind the countless of trees.

A gloved hand suddenly shot from the darkness around Ciel and grabbed him by the neck, the young earl grabbed the forearm of the hand. The hand's grip began to tighten so much that he could barely breathe, he opened his eye to see that it was Sebastian who was grabbing by the neck and choking without effort needed. Claire stood out from behind him, their eyes still glowing that demonic pink color with smirks on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: **And there's the one-shot! I know, I got lazy towards the end and decided to leave it with a cliffhanger-like ending ^^ Hope you enjoyed it more than I did while writing it (I think Ciel was OOC in here).


End file.
